


How to Apologise to Harry Potter in 10 Days

by QueenofThyme



Series: How to Apologise to Harry Potter in 10 Days [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Drarry, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofThyme/pseuds/QueenofThyme
Summary: Draco Malfoy decides to apologise to Harry Potter, but finds himself falling into old familiar patterns instead. All he needs to do is say two little words. Why is it so hard?





	1. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday.

**Day 1: Monday**

Draco Malfoy decides to apologise to Harry Potter. Although he feels as if he should be apologising to the world as a whole, since that isn't an option, he decides the next best thing to be Potter. He tries to talk himself out of it, he really does. Of course Potter knows he is sorry for his part in Voldemort's plans, and must have already forgiven him otherwise why else would Potter vouch for him at his Wizengamot trial? So what is the point in explicitly saying it? Draco has recently become a little too familiar with quite a persistent and horrible emotion: guilt. It is not a new experience for him, but now without the stronger concoction of blood curdling fear to muffle it, the feeling of guilt is particularly strong.

So it is with great reluctance, but what Draco thinks to be necessity for his own well-being, that he makes his way up to the Auror offices at The Ministry of Magic to see Potter.

 _Saint_ Potter hadn't even needed to sit an interview before he was offered a position as Auror. Draco supposes if his resume included _vanquished Lord Voldemort at 17_ , he might actually have a job as well, instead of being unemployed. Hardly anybody is willing to hire Death Eaters and it's not as if he can simply vanish the tell-tale tattoo on his left forearm. He tries not to be resentful towards Potter - he really does - but it is hard not to compare their current situations.

Draco sighs as the elevator comes to a halt and the doors ding open. Here he is. It is now or never. Well, actually...Draco considers waiting until the doors close, heading straight back down into the lobby, floo-ing home and then coming back tomorrow. What's one more day? As he hesitates, the doors do start to close and he holds out his arm unthinkingly to stop them. As the doors jump back open, he sighs again through gritted teeth and exits out onto the floor of Magical Law Enforcement.

Draco looks around finding himself in what appears to be a round waiting room with numerous corridors branching out in several directions. Stupidly, he realises he probably should have asked for more specific directions at the main lobby. Now he'll have to walk around like a lost idiot until he runs into someone. Although he doesn't fancy asking anyone where to find Potter. That would bring up the question of why he is here and that is not something he is prepared to tell anyone else. Hell, he is hardly prepared to tell Potter.

Just as he is about to head down one of the corridors at random - he would prefer anything to standing still waiting - he catches movement in his peripheral vision and turns quickly to come face to face with Granger.

"Malfoy!" She exclaims in surprise before frowning suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

Draco grimaces. Questions already. Excellent. If only he knew Potter's home address, he wouldn't have had to worry about bumping into anyone else. "I could ask you the same question," he drawls in reply, wishing he hasn't as soon as it comes out.

Granger crosses her arms - no, he definitely should not have said that - and narrows her eyes. "I work in the Ministry, Malfoy, I have every right to be here. I can't think what your business would be here."

"Potter," answers Draco quickly, again regretting his response. He really should have thought of a cover story before showing up here. This is the worst idea he has ever had.

"Potter?" She repeats surprised.

Well, there is no use denying it now. "Yes, I need to speak with Potter. Do you happen to know where his office is?" He asks, attempting politeness, although not quite successful in removing the defensive edge from his voice.

Granger's arms loosen but she remains frowning. "I've just come from his office actually. He's very busy today. I doubt he'll have time to see you...unless you've made an appointment?"

Draco snorts loudly. He was hardly going to call ahead and make an appointment with Potter simply to apologise. All he needs is a quick word and it will be over. That's not something you make an appointment for. "No, I didn't make an appointment," he sneers, "I only need two minutes of his time."

Raising her eyebrows at Draco's attitude, Granger surprises him by laughing. "You haven't changed at all," she says and Draco can't interpret from her tone whether this is a good or bad thing. He suspects it's the latter. "I'll show you where his office is but don't blame me if he doesn't have time for you."

Relieved he isn't expected to answer any more questions, Draco gladly follows Granger back down the corridor she entered from. He tries not to make eye contact with the people they pass. He suspects people who work in Magical Law Enforcement won't exactly be fond of an ex-Death Eater, and he really doesn't feel like facing that judgement.

When Granger stops and turns to face him beside a closed door, his stomach suddenly twists with nerves as he realises he must be outside Potter's office. Granger must notice something off in his expression because she asks if he is okay.

Startled by the question, Draco slips into the offensive. "Why wouldn't I be?" he asks irritated.

Granger frowns again. "Whatever, Malfoy. Hopefully Harry has more patience than me today. Good luck," she says before walking off.

As she leaves, Draco turns to face Potter's office door. It is a normal door, exactly what you'd expect for an office, average in every way. All Draco needs to do is lift up his hand and knock on the door. A tiny simple gesture. But Draco finds that he is frozen to the spot and his arms will not budge. How is he supposed to apologise to Potter if he can't even knock on the other man's office door?

Draco is seriously considering his earlier thought of just trying again tomorrow when the door opens in front of him. He blinks his eyes rapidly in surprise and peers into the room to find Potter lounging at his desk, his wand raised lazily with a curious expression on his face.

Instinctively Draco scowls. "Potter."

"Malfoy," replies Potter sounding amused.

Draco finds this incredibly irritating. Here he is at stupid Potter's stupid office to make a stupid apology, he's already been laughed at by Granger, and now Potter seems to find him funny as well. This is not how it was supposed to happen.

"Think this is funny, do you?" asks Draco, still scowling.

Potter sits up in his seat a little further and has the decency to look ashamed. "Er...no? Malfoy, what do you want?"

More questions. Why all the questions? Draco tries to remember why he is even here in the first place. Oh right. To apologise. He looks around the corridor he still stands in uncomfortably before turning back to the man in question. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" He asks in frustration.

"Oh right, sure. Come in if you want."

Draco rolls his eyes and steps into the office, pausing for a moment to take in his surroundings. It doesn't appear as if Potter has personalised the place too much. Draco can't see any photo frames or personal items but then again, maybe they are buried beneath the mess of paperwork that scatters the office. How can Potter work like this? It is disturbingly chaotic.

"So, Malfoy, what do you want?" Potter asks again.

Draco bites back a snarky retort. He isn't here to antagonise Potter, he is here to apologise, but how easy it is to fall back into old patterns. He rests his arm near the pocket holding his wand - he feels a peculiar urge to start dueling but he doesn't think that will make things go in his favour.

When Draco doesn't reply, Potter tries again. "Er...Malfoy? Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"To see you, obviously." Why so many questions? This is why Draco much prefers to stay at home and mind his own business.

Potter closes his eyes and sighs. Draco doesn't understand the meaning and it irritates him even further. "Look Malfoy, I have a meeting in ten, so if you're here for a reason, can you please get to it?"

Draco scowls. "Oh I see. The boy who lived is too busy to talk to a Death Eater."

"No? That's not it at all. I really do have-"

"I get it, Potter. You must think me so beneath you."

"Malfoy, I-"

"Please Potter, you may have everyone else here fooled but I see right through your little hero act. I'm sure you only spoke at my trial to cement your position as _Saint_ Potter, the-"

"What are you-"

"Potter, I know what you think of my family, what you think of _me_. I'd say we're not the only prejudice ones. You-"

"Oh fuck off, Malfoy," Harry finally yells, his anger visible.

Draco falters for a second in surprise before drawing his wand. "Don't test me, Potter," he threatens. He notices with frustration that Potter has already raised his wand.

"You're going to attack me in the Ministry of Magic? In the Magical Law Enforcement division?" Potter asks incredulously.

Draco grits his teeth and lowers his wand. He supposes this wasn't his smartest move. Still irritated at Potter, he decides to call off his whole plan. He turns on his heel, exits the office, takes an elevator impatiently down to the lobby and floos home.

What a waste of a day.

* * *

**Day 2: Tuesday**

Draco wakes up the next morning and decides to attempt to apologise to Potter again. He had mistakenly assumed it would be simple, forgetting how easily Potter got under his skin. He feels more patient today. He can handle Potter.

On arrival at the Ministry, he flirts with the receptionist again, scoring another all access visitor pass to the Magical Law Enforcement division, and makes his way up to Potter's office, determined to actually get to the apology part of the visit today.

He is surprised – and a little excited – to find Potter's office door hanging ever so slightly ajar, and to hear muffled voices spilling out into the corridor. He quietly leans his ear as close as he can to the door without touching it and begins to eavesdrop.

"-expect from a slimy little git-" the first voice continues.

"Ron, please don't call him that." Draco recognises Potter's voice

"Why not? He came into your office, insulted you and pulled a wand on you. It's not as if he's changed."

Draco hears Potter sigh. "Yes, well I seriously doubt he came all the way here just to duel me. He must have his reasons."

Weasley laughs. "Malfoy never had a reason for picking fights. That's just what he does. What else would he want to see you for?"

"I don't know. Something. He must want something. I just wish I knew what it was."

"Maybe he came to beg for a job. I hear he and his mother aren't too popular anymore…"

"I doubt I'll ever see Malfoy beg." Potter laughs.

"He might not have a choice. The spoiled ferret can't rely on his daddy dearest anymore." Draco feels his jaw tighten.

There is silence, Draco strains his ears in case he is missing something.

"Don't look at me like that, Harry. The Malfoys deserve everything they got and the branch doesn't fall far from the tree I'm sure…"

"Not everyone had a loving family growing up like you." Draco notices a dangerous edge to Potter's voice and he is surprised. Weasley has clearly touched a nerve.

"You turned out alright," Weasley replies cautiously, "And speaking of my family…"

"Ron." Potter warns. Draco's ears perk up. This sounds interesting.

"I don't understand why you can't just kiss and make up. You two belong together."

"Ron. Have you even spoken to Ginny? We've already worked it out and we're both happy apart."

"But that's not how it's supposed to go. You were supposed to be my brother!" Draco rolls his eyes.

"I'm still your brother whether I marry your sister or not. You'll always be family to me."

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Weasley asks.

"It's not Ginny. It's me and Ginny together that's wrong."

"Why?"

"Can we not get into this again? I don't want to talk about it."

"Was it the sex?" Weasley asks and Draco imagines Potter's face growing red. He can't help but let out a snort.

"Who's there?" Calls out Weasley suspiciously. Fuck.

Draco quickly leans up against the corridor wall casually, as the door swings fully open. He knows he has been caught eavesdropping but he doesn't want to appear like he was eagerly pressing his ear against the door, which is, of course, exactly what he was doing.

Weasley's eyes widen in surprise. "Malfoy," he growls. With the door now fully open, Draco can see Potter over Weasley's shoulder and he is pleased to see he was right about the red face. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Waiting for Potter, obviously," Draco replies with a smirk. Riling Weasley up has always been fun.

"You were eavesdropping on us!" Weasley accuses.

"If you're not going to bother using a silencing charm, or even close the door, I can hardly be blamed for overhearing as I stand in a public corridor, Weasley."

Weasley splutters pathetically and Draco turns to Potter with his eyebrows raised. Potter is still red. Interesting.

"Er…You should come in." Potter says to Draco awkwardly over Weasley's shoulder.

This doesn't bode well with his best friend who turns to Potter. "He was just…you're going to just let him…urgh.." Weasley growls as Potter pushes him gently from the office. Draco smirks.

"It's okay, Ron. I'll find you later." Says Potter. Weasley growls one last time but allows himself to be pushed out the door.

As soon as he exits, Potter shuts the door fully and casts a quick silencing charm. Draco raises his eyebrows at Potter again.

Potter shrugs. "What? It was a good point."

"No one will come running if we start dueling," Draco points out.

Potter smiles. "Scared, Malfoy?"

Draco snorts. "You wish."

Potter laughs and takes a seat at his desk, gesturing for Draco to do the same on the opposite side. Draco glances at the chair uncomfortably. This is supposed to be a quick discussion. It's not even a discussion, really. Two words and it's done. He doesn't need to sit.

Noticing Draco's hesitation, Potter narrows his eyes curiously. "It's just a chair, Malfoy, not a commitment."

Draco sighs and takes a seat. He supposes it will take a while for him to get to those two words anyway. Merlin, he could really do with some Gryffindor courage.

"So…was it the sex?" Draco asks with a smirk instead.

Potter frowns as his face reddens again. "I thought I just escaped that conversation. Don't make me re-live it."

Draco shrugs. "I'm not here to beg for a job."

Potter laughs nervously. "I didn't think you were. Er…how long were you listening?"

"Relax Potter, you didn't say anything incriminating. Weasley, on the other hand…" Draco scowls. He didn't much like being referred to as a slimy git.

Potter grimaces. "There's still some bad blood there. Your stunt yesterday didn't help too much of course."

"You didn't have to tell him."

Potter looks surprised. "I tell my best friends everything and it was the most…eventful…part of the day."

Draco wonders what it would be like to have friends that close. He quickly pushes it away. No point getting resentful towards Potter again. He's not the enemy.

Potter looks nervous when Draco doesn't reply or carry the conversation further. There is a tense silence. "So…" he starts awkwardly.

Draco freezes. Potter is waiting for him to explain why's here. All he needs to do is say two words and leave. Two words and leave. What are the words again? Oh right. "I'm sorry," Draco says quickly and immediately exits the office.

It's not until he's in the process of floo-ing home that he realises his apology may have sounded more like a polite pardon than an actual apology. Oh Merlin, he's going to have to return tomorrow.

* * *

**Day 3: Wednesday**

Draco wakes up and decides he has had enough of trying to apologise to Potter. Today, he will simply relax.

As he wipes the sleep from his tired eyes, he notices an owl perched on his window sill, looking rather impatient. He gets up slowly and opens the window to let it in. It hoots happily and drops its letter on his head before taking up position on Draco's vanity.

When Draco reads his name on the envelope, he stiffens. He knows the handwriting. He carefully opens the letter.

_I'm on a case today so I won't be in the office. I'll be at my desk tomorrow morning. - H.P_

Draco frowns. How dare Potter assume he'd be visiting him again today. His world does not revolve around Harry fucking Potter. He had already decided not to visit only two minutes prior. He cannot believe the arrogance. He decides not to reply and instead maturely rips up the letter and shoos the owl out his bedroom window.

Potter can wait all he likes tomorrow but Draco will not be showing up then either. He is not at Potter's beck and call. It is ridiculous that Potter would assume such an outlandish thing.

* * *

**Day 4: Thursday**

Draco feels quite in the mood to apologise to Harry Potter today but unfortunately due to Potter's own arrogant letter yesterday, he simply can't turn up at the office. That would mean he was not in control. Draco needs to be in control.

Instead, Draco decides to give up on the apology completely. Technically he already did apologise. If Potter interpreted it other than the way it was meant, how is that Draco's fault? What more is there to say anyway? He isn't about to list and apologise for every single insult and hex he has directed at Potter since their first year. If Potter expects that, he is an idiot.

Draco spends the day trying to avoid thinking about Harry Potter, and in doing so ends up thinking about Harry Potter for the greater part of the morning. He wonders how the Weasley girl and Potter became "happy apart", he wonders if Potter talks to his best friends every day, he wonders if Potter enjoys his job, he wonders if Potter was working on a dangerous case yesterday, he wonders if Potter had been pleased to see him earlier in the week, he wonders what Potter really thinks of him.

As he continues not thinking about Harry Potter, his house-elf, Verity, appears at his side with a crack. "Master," she says, "You is having a visitor."

Draco snaps out of his daydream not involving Harry Potter. "Who?" He asks, surprised. It is not often that he receives visitors.

"Mr. Harry Potter, sir." Verity replies with a bow. "He is in the sitting room."

Interesting. Draco quickly looks himself over in the mirror, thankful he made the decision to have a shower earlier in the day, before heading down to the sitting room eagerly. As he approaches, he slows his pace and rest his hands in his pockets, so as to feign casual disinterest. When he enters he notices Potter is pacing – nervously? – and he clears his throat to alert Potter to his presence.

"Malfoy," exclaims Potter surprised as if he is not standing in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor.

"Potter," Draco responds with a polite (casual) nod.

Potter has stopped pacing and is now standing tensely, as if he is concentrating very hard on staying still. "You didn't show this morning," he says after a moment of silence.

Draco smirks. The arrogant jerk. "I have better things to do than visit you every day, Potter."

Potter frowns. "You didn't respond to my owl."

"Again, Potter, I have better things to do."

Potter continues to frown, and Draco worries he may have gone a little too far on the offensive. He sees Potter turn as if to leave and he quickly jumps in to keep Potter around. He is not sure why he finds this so important. He has already decided he isn't going to apologise anyway.

"How was your case?"

"My case?" Potter asks confused turning back to Draco.

"Your owl said you were out all day on a case. Did it…go well?" Draco asks, hoping he still appears casual, and not desperate for Potter's attention, which he suspects he actually might be.

Looking relieved, Potter takes a seat as he responds. Again, with the arrogance, assuming a single question means he is welcome. "We've been chasing a pair of dangerous thieves for a couple of weeks now. We had a tip off they were trading some dark artifacts yesterday and it turned out to be accurate for once. They were both caught." Draco notes a hint of pride in Potter's voice.

"Our hero saves the world again," Draco responds sarcastically, wishing he could think of something wittier to say.

Potter seems put off by Draco's attitude as he halts the small talk and goes straight back to the questions. "Are you going to tell me why you turned up at my office twice for seemingly no reason?" he asks.

Draco falls into a couch across from Potter, avoiding eye contact. "Probably not," he replies honestly.

Potter sighs. "It's nothing… _sinister_ …is it?" He asks.

Draco laughs loudly and glances at Potter who is now flushing in embarrassment. "Nothing _sinister_ , Potter, I promise."

To his surprise, Potter smiles. "Have you eaten?" He asks.

"Yes," replies Draco automatically, but wishes he had lied when he realises Potter's meaning.

"Oh." Was it just Draco, or did Potter look disappointed? "Okay, well…if you're going to visit the office again tomorrow, come at midday and we can have lunch?"

"What makes you think I'll be visiting tomorrow?"

Potter shrugs. "Just hoping," he says quietly before blushing.

Draco doesn't know quite how to respond to that, so instead just watches silently as the red-faced Potter gets up quickly and exits the room. He hears Potter kindly thank Verity and then the unmistakable sound of a door opening and closing. Draco frowns. What a peculiar thing for Potter to say.

* * *

**Day 5: Friday**

When Draco wakes the following morning, his first thought is of the impending lunch with Harry Potter today. He wonders if lunch means the small casual café in the Ministry of Magic lobby, or if lunch means a sophisticated restaurant. Either way, he doesn't know how to dress. He decides, against his better judgement, to owl Potter.

_Potter, where are we having lunch?_

He sends his owl through the floo network, wary that it would take 3 hours of travel to London otherwise. He hopes Potter realises to do the same with his return owl.

Draco's owl returns in less than ten minutes. He reads the attached note eagerly.

_Who is this?_

Draco stares at the words in anger. Who? Just how many people has Potter asked out for lunch? How dare he not remember asking Draco. He rips up the note angrily. Suddenly his owl is pecking at his ear and revealing a second note attached to her hind leg. Draco pulls it open urgently.

_Just kidding, Malfoy. Everyone else calls me Harry. Don't dress up for lunch, I'm wearing jeans. – Harry_

Draco reads through the note several times, both relieved and slightly amused. He wonders how Potter knows he isn't sure what to wear. Are his sensibilities that obvious? He waits some time before responding, not wanting to appear too eager.

_You bastard. I'm dressing up for lunch._

Potter seems not to have any similar concerns about appearing eager as Draco's owl returns almost immediately.

_I wouldn't expect anything less. – Harry_

What does that mean? Draco is tempted to wear jeans now just to prove Potter wrong, but then again, he never wears jeans. Doe he even own jeans? He isn't sure. He ends up putting on his usual black suit anyway. Potter can think what he likes. Although Draco hopes he thinks that he likes.

At the Ministry, he begins to flirt with the receptionist in the lobby again but finds his charm is no longer necessary. "Mr. Potter has granted you full visitor access" the wizard tells him coldly as he hands over a visitor pass. Draco smiles sheepishly before dashing off to the elevators, pass in hand.

When he reaches Potter's office, he is amused to find the man staring at open documents on his desk, however he is concentrating so hard, Draco suspects he is not really reading at all. "Potter" he drawls, as he leans against the doorway, in what he hopes is a friendly, but casual tone, but really ends up coming out a little husky.

Potter looks up a little too slowly, and Draco confirms he was not reading at all. "Malfoy," he says, smiling widely "You came!"

"I thought it wise not to stand the famous Harry Potter up twice. I've heard he's defeated a dark wizard or two." Draco responds dryly.

Potter laughs and Draco finds himself enthralled by the sound. When did Potter's laugh make him feel something other than anger? Interesting.

Draco notices Potter noticing his suit, although his eyes seem to hover longer than strictly necessary. "Thanks for taking my advice," Potter says sarcastically.

Draco shrugs. "I look good in a suit."

Potter smiles and nods his head. Is he agreeing or just being polite? Draco finds himself really eager to know for some reason. He looks at Potter questionably, but the moment has already passed.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going for lunch?" Draco asks instead.

Potter smiles again, and Draco tries to cement the image in his memory for…for what reason he does not know. "Who said we were going out for lunch?"

Draco raises his eyebrows and takes a step into the office. "You can't be serious."

Potter walks towards Draco and he freezes, unsure of himself, but Potter walks straight past him to close the office door and cast a silencing charm.

"I try not to go out in public often," Potter explains as he returns to his desk to sit, "The Daily Prophet don't have much to report on these days it would seem…"

"So you're ashamed to be seen with me?" Draco asks, crossing his arms.

Potter's eyes widen in alarm. "Oh no, not that. I try not to go out in public with anybody, or by myself. It's not…I'm not ashamed."

"Oh." Draco relaxes. "So do we start on the paper first?" he asks, taking a seat across from Potter.

"What?" Potter asks confused.

"To eat, Potter. What are we eating, if not the paperwork on your desk?"

"Oh right, hold on." Potter fumbles for a moment before pulling out his wand and muttering incantations.

Draco watches curiously, wondering what spell Potter is casting, considering food cannot be configured from nothing. Suddenly the walls around the office fall away, and he finds himself sitting at Potter's desk in the middle of a long stretch of green parkland. He stands up in alarm. "Potter, where are we?"

Potter simply smiles and gestures for Draco to sit back down. "We're still in my office. It's just a perception spell."

Draco looks around in wonder, and he realises if he really concentrates, he can still see the rest of the office surrounding them, but as soon as he relaxes again, it disappears. He sits back down and looks at Potter curiously. "You've done this before."

"Like I said, I don't much like going out in public, but I also don't like being stuck in my office all day," he says shrugging.

Draco decides this is rather sad but doesn't question it further. "So, we _are_ eating the paperwork?" he asks instead.

"Oh!" Potter blushes and Draco decides to also cement this image in his memory, as it is absolutely adorable. Draco frowns. Since when did he find Potter adorable? "I've sort of made a picnic," Potter says pulling out a basket from under his desk.

Draco stares at the basket incredulously. Harry Potter invited him to his office for a picnic in the park. He finds this knowledge incredibly thrilling for some reason.

Potter must interpret Draco's stare incorrectly because he quickly says "If you don't want to, we don't – "

"I want," interrupts Draco, staring at Potter rather than the basket. He immediately realises the implication of his words, and finds himself surprisingly unconcerned by them. Breaking eye contact, Potter busies himself with pulling food out of the basket, all the while under Draco's gaze.

"It isn't much," Potter says dismissively after pulling out an assortment of sandwiches and sweets, which Draco suspects Potter spent some time deciding on so as to appear prepared, but not over-prepared. Or is he reading into Potter's actions too much? Why is he analyzing Potter so closely at all?

Draco smiles kindly, in an attempt to calm Potter who seems nervous. If anything, it seems to make Potter more nervous if the blush of the man's cheeks is anything to go by. "I would have been fine with the paper, to be honest."

Draco is delighted to hear Potter's laugh in response. "It's all yours, Merlin knows, it would save me a lot of boring work."

"Do you like working here?" Draco asks curiously.

"Usually. It's been a bit quiet over the last few months...although things have picked up this week." Potter looks up at Draco shyly.

"Right," says Draco coolly, "You caught those thieves on Wednesday."

Potter nods a little too quickly, and Draco wonders if this was what he meant at all. "Yes, yes, the thieves, of course. It's good to get away from the desk."

"So you like to get away from the desk, but at the same time, you don't like to leave the desk in fear of journalists?"

"Something like that."

"Thought you'd be used to it by now. You've been a celebrity since you were born."

Potter winches and Draco realises his tone might have been a little harsh. He makes a mental note to tread carefully. He feels compelled to keep Potter happy.

"It's been worse since the battle." Potter explains.

"Destroying Voldemort for a second time really upped your profile. If you'd know that, I guess you'd might have just stayed home instead." Draco smiles and winks, to ensure Potter knows he is joking.

Once again, Draco is blessed with Potter's laugh. "Yes, well, too late for that now unfortunately."

They fall into silence while they eat. Draco looks at the surrounding parkland thoughtfully and wonders if it resembles an actual place Potter has been or if it is simply fanciful. A thought suddenly strikes him. "Do you…do you have a lot of picnics in the park?" He asks with an air of dismissiveness, trying to avoid the actual question: _Do you bring many other men or women into your park office for private picnics or am I special?_

Potter, unfortunately, sees right through this charade. "I usually eat lunch alone, Malfoy," he says seriously, and Draco wonders why this makes his heart skip a beat.

"And dinner?" asks Draco before he can stop himself.

Potter looks as if he is holding back a smile. "Why? You offering?" he asks.

Draco suddenly realises he very much wants to have dinner with Harry Potter, and the thought terrifies him. Before he can reply and tell Potter, yes, he is most certainly offering, there is a knock at the door.

Potter quickly grabs his wand and waves away the parkland. He then flicks his wand at the door so that it opens fully. He notices Potter doesn't bother to move the basket or food. He really isn't ashamed, thinks Draco happily.

The wizard at the door doesn't even look at Draco. "Harry," he says urgently, "We've just had a report that Gibbons has been spotted in muggle London. We need you to help track him."

"Right, I'll meet you at transport in two," responds Potter seriously. Draco finds his professionalism oddly appealing. Potter turns back to Draco as the other wizard leaves. "I'm so sorry, Malfoy, I have to go."

Draco wonders how Potter can make apologising sound so easy. He watches as Potter picks up a piece of spare parchment from his desk and scribbles on it quickly with a careless hand, before offering the parchment to Draco.

"What's this?" Draco asks curiously.

Potter blushes adorably. "Well, it's the weekend tomorrow so I won't be at my desk, so in case you…er…still want to visit….anyway, have to run. Bye, Malfoy." Potter rushes from the room too quickly for Draco to reply. He looks down to the parchment to read an address. Potter's home address. Oh Merlin.


	2. Saturday

**Day 6: Saturday**

The parchment with Harry Potter's home address sits on Draco's bedside table. It is the first thing he looks at when he wakes. The sight fills him partly with happiness and partly with horrible horrible nervousness that makes him feel as if his gut is being pulled and twisted.

Still, Harry Potter's home address. That has to mean something. Draco thinks back to Potter's blush when he handed over the parchment, the uncertainty in his voice, the vagueness of the suggestion. There seemed to be an implication there but Draco stops himself from reading into it further. It won't do to assume things.

Although, he wonders if he should assume that lunch yesterday was a date. Potter invited him to a picnic, and they very nearly agreed to follow it up with Dinner. Sounds very much like a date to Draco. Then again, Draco doesn't have much experience with having close friends. Maybe that is how close friends often behave. Picnics and dinners and inviting people over to their houses...yes that certainly sounds like something Potter and his friends might do. But Potter did say he usually ate lunch alone...

No, Draco has to stop thinking such things immediately. It is awful enough that he seems to want to conclude it was a date, it would be worse to mistakenly assume Potter thinks the same.

There is still the question of today though. Potter's offer was so vague that it left Draco in a very awkward position. Does he show up in the morning, for lunch again, or for the dinner they almost planned?

He decides to leave the decision to Potter and fetches his owl. He reads over his message several times before sending it, to ensure he does not sound too eager or too dismissive. Draco is aiming for somewhere in the middle: a casual interest. He suspects he has missed the mark by agreeing to visit Potter at his house in the first place.

_Potter,_

_What time would you like me?_

_-D.M_

While waiting for the return owl, Draco tries not to obsess over the time, so of course, ends up obsessing for the next hour, until his owl returns. Draco hopes this means Potter sleeps in on Saturdays and nothing else.

_Whenever you like!_

_-Harry_

Fuck. Draco pens a response back quickly.

_Potter,_

_I would like to attend at your pleasure._

_-D.M_

Draco's owl returns a short while later.

_Malfoy,_

_It would be my pleasure for you to attend whenever you like._

_-Harry_

Draco grits his teeth, both in frustration and amusement as he writes his response.

_Potter,_

_Please specify a time._

_-D.M_

His owl returns immediately.

_Malfoy,_

_Anytime today will do._

_-Harry_

Laughing, but determined to win this unspoken challenge, Draco responds quickly.

_Potter,_

_I eagerly await your invitation to your place of residence at an exact time of your choosing._

_-D.M_

A few minutes pass with no return owl and Draco worries he has misjudged the situation. He wonders whether he should send a second owl, when his fireplace lights up again.

_Dearest Mr. Malfoy,_

_Mr. Harry Potter is delighted to formally invite you to his place of residence today at any time you wish. Please RSVP via owl urgently to confirm attendance at the time of your choosing._

_Yours truly,_

_Mr. Harry Potter_

Draco shakes his head laughing as he reads the letter. When he reaches the sign off, his heart skips a beat at "yours truly" but he promptly ignores it and begins his response.

_Dearest Mr. Potter,_

_It is with deep regret_ _that I must formally decline your offer until a time is specified. I would simply hate to drop by unannounced. It is not polite._

_Yours,_

_Mr. Draco Malfoy_

Draco smiles gleefully as he waits for the next letter from Potter. He is not disappointed at the response.

_Get the fuck over here, Malfoy._

Reading Potter's note, Draco is rather thrilled. He tells himself it is because he has won the challenge but he suspects there is a little more to it. He ponders whether he should make Potter wait but his eagerness to see Potter trumps his eagerness to annoy the man. He wonders whether he should be concerned by this.

He quickly dresses, but takes time brushing and slicking back his hair. Although Potter seems fine with walking around with bed hair all the time, Draco prefers Potter, or anyone for that matter, see him only at his best.

When he finally finds himself presentable, he takes a deep breath and makes his way down the walkway from the Manor, to exit the protective wards. Upon exiting the large gates, he apparates to Potter's house, having already memorized the address shortly after it was given to him yesterday.

Draco finds himself in a similar situation to the previous Monday, the first day he had visited Potter. Staring at Potter's door, he knows he needs to lift up his arm and knock, but finds the gesture all too difficult, as if he has been hit with a full body bind.

After some time, Draco gives up and instead turns around and sinks onto Potter's front steps. Why can't he knock on Potter's door? He's a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake, not some cowardly Hufflepuff. But Potter's a Gryffindor, he thinks. He'd have no trouble knocking on anyone's door.

"Malfoy?"

Draco hears Potter's voice behind him and cringes internally. How pathetic to be found sitting on Potter's steps. It's not as if he can explain his arms won't knock on the door. Remaining with his back to Potter, Draco quickly tries to think of a better, less embarrassing reason why he hasn't been able to make it past the steps, but nothing seems to come to mind.

"I have alert wards around the house" Potter explains as he takes a seat beside Draco, "I heard you arrive a few minutes ago. Did you change your mind?"

Draco turns to Potter and tries not to count the freckles on the other man's nose. "What?" he says. How intelligent.

"Did you change your mind about coming over?" Potter elaborates, looking at Draco a little too closely.

"No," responds Draco quickly, breaking eye contact and looking out onto the street, "I couldn't knock." Draco curses wordlessly, he wasn't supposed to say that.

Thankfully, Potter doesn't question this. Instead he smiles cheekily, and Draco finds himself both irritated and intrigued. Damn Potter.

"Well, now you don't have to," says Potter, "Door's wide open." With that, he jumps up and renters his house, leaving Draco alone on the steps.

Draco frowns. He finds Potter's behavior incredibly infuriating. Potter acts so…so casual, and here Draco is, reduced to his teenage self once again. He wonders if he might act, might _feel_ as casual as Potter after he has apologised. That poses the follow up question – is it only his impending apology that is causing him anxiety, or something a little more?

Draco turns around and looks at the open door. Potter is waiting for him. Draco carefully ignores the shiver of excitement that passes through him at the thought, and instead concentrates on the tight twisting sensation in his stomach. He stands up and slowly enters his ex-enemy's house.

Slowly making his way through the entrance hall and living room, Draco notices Potter's house is very similar to his office. Messy, but impersonal. There are no photos or intimate possessions in sight, just endless piles of papers and clothes. He finds Potter in the kitchen washing dishes, not seeming to care that an ex-death eater is wandering freely around his house. So casual.

"Potter," Draco says from the kitchen doorway, simply because he can't think of anything else to say.

"Malfoy," replies Potter, with clear amusement in his voice, as he turns around, drying his hands.

Draco finds himself face to face with Potter with absolutely nothing to say. The silence is awkward, at least for Draco. Potter seems calm. Why must Potter be better at everything?

"Why don't you have any photos?" Draco asks, desperate to fill the silence. He doesn't think he can take those green eyes staring at him much longer.

Potter frowns and drops his gaze. "What do you mean?" He asks, but Draco suspects he doesn't need the explanation. He complies regardless.

"You don't have any photos in your house, or your office, nothing personal, nothing that makes it yours. Anyone could live here."

"I live here," replies Potter quietly.

"Right," says Draco quickly, realizing he may have touched on something a little too intimate, "Obviously you live here. I was just being daft."

"Too many of them are dead," says Potter suddenly looking up, "...in the photos I have. I keep them in a drawer upstairs. I like to remember everyone, individually, but all their faces, all the time, it's overwhelming. Sometimes I prefer to forget."

Draco swallows nervously. He feels guilty for entering into such an intimate conversation with Potter, especially when they aren't even friends. "What about Weasley and Granger? Surely you have pictures of them? And you must have other…friends."

Potter smiles like he is trying to hide something. "It's complicated."

"I'm sure it isn't," challenges Draco.

Potter raises an eyebrow. "You're an impolite guest. Your parents would be appalled."

Draco can't help but laugh. "I doubt my parents would care as much about my manners as whose house I was at."

Potter grins. "Malfoy, I don't know what you mean. Lucius adores me."

Draco is torn between amusement and frustration. "You could have saved him from Azkaban," he ends up saying, with more accusation than he intends. Where did that come from?

"No," responds Potter curtly, his grin disappearing.

Draco finds words spilling out of his mouth before he can stop them, and all of a sudden he's Draco Lucius Malfoy again and he hates it. He hates it. "You could've helped him. Isn't that what you do? Help people? But you hate my father, you hate our family, you hate me."

"Malfoy…Draco…stop. Your father did terrible things. It's not my place to say whether he deserved to be in Azkaban or not but I couldn't have stopped it. You…you're not your father and you don't have to fight his battles."

Feeling strangely comforted by Potter, and trying not to overthink that it was probably due to the use of his first name, Draco smiles. "I believe you and I were enemies before my father became involved," he replies with a smirk.

"I don't understand you at all, Malfoy" says Potter, looking surprised at Draco's instant mood change.

"Neither do I." Draco says, his voice betraying the smile on his face.

Potter frowns. "I don't hate you, by the way. In case you're daft enough to actually still think that."

The conversation ends awkwardly with Potter and Draco simply staring at each other in silence. Draco drums his fingers on doorframe beside him. He wonders what to say to an enemy turned friend (?) who doesn't hate him. The only topic he can think of is his apology. Right.

"So Potter -"

"Would you-"

The two men start to fill the silence at the same time and both falter as they realise. Potter gives a shaky laugh and looks down at his feet. Draco is thankful for the interruption.

"You first, Potter."

"Would you like some tea or coffee?"

Damn. Draco was hoping for a conversation starter that would lead them far away from apologies. How long could they discuss tea and coffee?

"What tea do you have?" he asks.

Potter smiles. "Come into my pantry," he says turning to a small door in the corner of the room. Draco follows curiously. Potter opens the door and ushers Draco inside in front of him.

It's pitch black inside the pantry and Draco halts near the door cautiously, assuming his next step would see him colliding with a shelf. Potter enters behind him, pressing himself up against Draco.

Whoa. Draco wonders if Potter is trying something - leading Draco into a small dark cupboard certainly seems like a proposition of sorts. How bold. Draco wonders how he should react when Potter inevitably kisses him. Maybe he should let it progress for a moment to be polite before pushing Potter away. Maybe he should just kiss Potter first and put the poor man out of his misery. Potter does seem to be hesitating - maybe he just isn't bold enough. Yes, Draco would have to initiate he kiss. It is the only polite thing to do under the circumstances.

He is about to turn towards Potter and be very polite when light suddenly floods the room and Draco realises he is not in a tiny cupboard at all but a vast room. The only reason he and Potter are touching is because Draco is standing so close to the doorway despite the open space in front of him. He blushes and takes a few hurried steps forward, glad to be facing away from Potter so the other man can't see. He feels very silly.

"It's supposed to be self-lighting, like a muggle motion detector lighting but I can't seem to get the spell right." Potter is saying as he returns his wand to his pocket.

"You need to cast the spell on each candle individually, rather than the room. Tedious I know, but it's longer lasting." Replies Draco automatically to the far wall, still trying to control his blush.

"Oh. That's - thank you. How do you know that?" Potter seems a little too shocked at Draco's housekeeping knowledge.

"I've been fixing up the Manor with Verity. It fell into disrepair after - well, it just needed a bit of work is all."

"Verity? Your house-elf?" Draco is beginning to find Potter's surprise insulting.

Draco sighs. "Yes, Potter. I don't know why you are so surprised. I can't get a job and nobody wants to be associated with me so I have to busy myself with housekeeping and making friends with house-elves. Pathetic, I know, but hardly surprising."

"I don't think it's pathetic," Potter says quietly.

Draco, seeing a change of pace is in order to stop himself either punching Potter or crying in front of him, finally turns around and changes the subject.

"This? This is your pantry? Overcompensating for something, Potter?"

Potter laughs and Draco finds he is a little too pleased with himself for causing it.

"Yes, Malfoy. I'm overcompensating with my pantry. It drives all the men wild." Potter says casually at first, before realising exactly what he has said and looking at Malfoy with horror.

Draco is both surprised and excited (?) by Potters admission but tries to focus on staying cool. "It's definitely working." No, not cool, thinks Draco furiously. He hadn't mean to say that.

Luckily Potter looks confused. "What?"

Unluckily Draco can't seem to stop his mouth from explaining. "Your pantry has driven me absolutely wild."

Luckily Potter seems to think this is a joke and starts laughing. Unluckily in this moment Draco finally realises he might be falling for Harry Potter. Fuck.

Potter composes himself and walks over to a shelf and gestures towards his tea collection. Draco walks over, trying to focus on tea and not Potter, tea, not Potter, tea…Potter...tea…Potter…Potter…tea. When he reaches the shelf, he laughs.

"Potter, you only have one type of tea." Potter…tea…Potter…tea…Potter.

Draco tries not to react when he hears Potter laugh again. Fuck, it's a good sound. TEA TEA TEA…Potter.

"I never said anything to the contrary. Now, could you please tell me which you would like so I can make your tea?" Potter says with a cheeky smile.

"Which tea I want, do you mean? Well, let me see, the _Green Tea_ looks nice, but then again, it might be nice to try the _Green Tea_ instead…You know what, I think I might be bold and go for the _Green Tea_."

Potter laughs again. _Oh Merlin_ , thinks Draco pathetically.

"Now, go sit down while I make your tea," says Potter shooing Draco from the pantry room and to a small sitting table in the kitchen.

"Why is the pantry the largest room in your house?" Draco says to Potter's back as he obediently takes a seat. He watches Potter's back shrug.

"You haven't seen all my rooms." Potter replies as he disappears back into the pantry. Draco can't help but let a shocked croak escape his lips as the first room he thinks of is Potter's bedroom and that is not a train of thought he should be getting on board with right now.

Draco looks down at the table and tries to focus himself. He needs to apologise to Potter. That is his only business here. The fact that's Potter slip of the tongue earlier implies he is gay is not relevant. The fact that Potter's laugh is the most angelic thing Draco has ever heard is not relevant. The fact that he really wants to kiss Potter is not relevant. Not in the slightest. He is here for one reason. He needs to focus, he needs to get a grip. He needs to apologise.

Potter returns with two mugs and sets one in front of Draco. "Your tea," he says unnecessarily. Tea, Draco reminds himself. He just needs to focus on tea and not Potter. Tea. He lifts up the mug about to take a sip when he notices Potter's dark brown drink. It doesn't look like coffee or tea.

"What's that?" Draco asks with a frown.

"What's what?" responds Potter confused.

"That! In your mug. What are you drinking?"

"Oh." Potter blushes. Why is he blushing? "Nothing. I don't drink tea."

Draco assesses Potter curiously. Why won't Potter just say what he's drinking? Is it a potion? Or perhaps alcohol? Sensing it will take a while to get a straight answer from Potter, Draco reaches for the mug quickly and takes a sip.

"Hot chocolate?" Draco exclaims astonished. Why the hell is Potter blushing and being secretive over hot chocolate? "You never offered me hot chocolate!"

"I didn't think you'd want it," Potter explains quickly looking embarrassed, "And I don't like tea or coffee…I thought you might find it…childish."

Draco rolls his eyes. "Drinks don't have age limits, Potter. Get me a hot chocolate. No wait, I'll have yours. Make yourself another." He takes another delicious sip of Potter's – now his- hot chocolate, pushing his green tea away.

Potter stares at Draco amused. "You do realise that alcohol has an age limit, just for example? And if I brought out a juice box, you're telling me you wouldn't think it was childish?"

"Please don't tell me you have juice boxes in the house, Potter."

"See?"

Smiling, Draco sets the mug down and tries to look at Potter with a deathly serious expression. "Potter, I promise not to laugh at or openly judge your drink choices, juice box or otherwise.''

That's when he hears it again – Potter's laugh – and has to stop himself from audibly sighing. Merlin merlin merlin. He needs to get out of here.

Potter gets up abruptly and Draco panics. "Where are you going?" he asks urgently.

Potter gives Draco a strange look. "To make myself another hot chocolate since you stole mine…"

"Oh. Right." Potter must think him considerably silly today. All the more reason to leave. Although…it wouldn't hurt to finish his drink first….just the drink and then he'll leave.

When Potter returns with a second hot chocolate, Draco has already finished the first, and he is mentally working up to his polite farewell. Seeing Potter's smiling face as he sits down doesn't help.

"I have an idea," Potter says cryptically.

His farewell immediately forgotten, a million ideas flood through Draco's head, most including Potter's potentially larger-than-his-pantry bedroom. He tries not to convey this in his expression or tone as he replies. "After 23 years. Finally."

In the small silence before Potter laughs, Draco finds himself straining his ears, desperately anticipating it. Seems not too long ago he was making quips at Potter to make him angry, now he was making them seeking the man's laughter. How strangely delightful and scary all at once.

"Have you ever seen a muggle movie?" Potter asks.

Draco narrows his eyes. He suspects Potter is going to make him do muggle things and doesn't have the willpower to say no right now. "You mean the picture plays?"

Potter raises his eyebrows. "The picture plays?"

"Well, they're like plays aren't they, but not happening in real time, like pictures." Explains Draco.

"I guess. So you've seen them?" Potter looks disappointed, and Draco can't stand it, so he lies.

"No, I've just heard about them. Never seen one. Ever."

Potter narrows his eyes. "You're lying, Malfoy."

"What?"

"You're lying," Potter repeats.

"But…how can you tell?" Draco asks confused. Does he have a tell? Oh Merlin, has he lied about anything else in front of Potter?

"I'm an auror, Malfoy. I've had training on this. Also, that was a terrible lie."

"Are you calling me a terrible liar?" Draco asks, more amused than offended, but also a little nervous at being caught in a lie. He hopes Potter doesn't ask why he lied. He doesn't want to be forced to lie again.

"That's not what I said."

"It was implied, Potter."

"Not by me. So, do you want to see a movie?"

"Yes…or am I lying?"

Potter frowns. "I'm not sure. Are you?"

Draco laughs. "So much for your auror training. Alright, what _movie_ are you going to make me watch?"

Potter shrugs. "I'm not sure. We'll see what's playing."

"What's _playing_?" Draco repeats confused.

"At the cinemas."

"The _cinemas_?"

"Ah, this will be new for you then," says Potter smiling.

"Potter, are you going to explain this to me at all?"

"Not likely. Take my arm."

Draco raises his eyebrows at the demand. "Excuse me?"

"Take my arm." Potter says again. "We're apparating."

"Oh. Don't we need to exit the wards first?"

"My wards stop people apparating in. Not people disapparating out." Potter explains as if it is the most obvious thing the world.

"You can do that?" Draco is surprised.

"You'll find out if you take my arm."

"Or I'll get splinched."

"Don't you trust me?" Potter asks softly.

"No," replies Draco automatically.

"You're lying."

Draco takes Potter's arm quickly before the conversation can evolve further. So what if he trusts Potter. No need to make a big deal of it. The man's a saint after all, anyone would trust him. The tightness in his stomach increases and he closes his eyes instinctively as he feels himself being uprooted.

Draco decides he might just hate the cinemas. Sitting next to Harry Potter in a dark room surrounded by strangers? Yeah, not fun. As soon as the lights dim, he feels uncomfortable. He forces himself to stare straight ahead at the screen and ignore the man beside him, but it is difficult when that same man keeps leaning over to whisper things in his ear. Draco isn't able to focus on or respond to the mundane things Potter is saying about the movie because the sensation of Potter's breath on his ear is scrambling his brain.

At one point Draco is shaking his leg unconsciously due to his nerves and Potter's hand reaches out and grabs his knee to steady him. Draco stills immediately but Potter's hand lingers for a few uncomfortable seconds longer before it is removed. Just to test Potter's response (Draco tells himself) he starts shaking his leg again later, but this time Potter doesn't reach out at all. Draco stills and feels…disappointed.

Yes, Draco hates the cinemas. It is torture to sit so closely in the dark with this man and not be able to do anything about it. One, because they are surrounded by muggles, and two, because that person is Harry fucking Potter, the savior of the Wizarding World, his former enemy, and a man better than him in every way. He hates to admit it, but he can't think of a single thing about himself, or his life, that could even rival Potter's. He is an ex-death eater and Potter is a hero.

He comes to the sad realization that his feelings for Potter are a waste of time. He has dragged out this apology enough. At first it was due to his pride, but now, he suspects he has been holding off simply to prolong their time together.

Finally the credits for the movie roll down, and Potter leans over to Draco. "What are you doing, tomorrow?" he asks.

Draco blinks rapidly. Another day with Potter. He could hardly stand it. He has to say no. Draco panics when he feels his lips begin to form words they shouldn't in response, and abruptly disapparates home before he can answer.

At the gates to the Manor, Draco takes a deep breath. Fuck, that wasn't smart. Potter will likely follow him for an explanation now. He waits outside for Potter to show, trying to gather his wits and prepare a suitable explanation for his erratic behavior. He waits anxiously for fifteen minutes before realising Potter isn't coming and finally entering the Malfoy Manor grounds, his relief mingled with disappointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://queenofthyme.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/Queen_of_Thyme


	3. Sunday, Monday

**Day 7: Sunday**

Sunday morning. Draco sighs. Not only has he gone and developed actual feelings for Harry Potter, he has now made a fool of himself as well. A right fool. Potter asked him a question and he apparated away. Just apparated. Without a word. Who does that? Draco apparently. What must Potter think? If this is what trying to apologise to someone brings, Draco decides that maybe apologies just really aren't worth it.

Verity appears at his bedside with a crack. Draco groans and rolls over on the bed. "I'm sleeping, Verity," he mumbles to the far wall.

"Verity is knowing this, sir, but you is having Mr. Harry Potter visiting again."

Draco sits up quickly, suddenly not feeling very sleepy. "He's here? Right now?"

"Yes sir, he is arriving ten minutes ago, sir. Verity is offering him coffee and tea, but he is not accepting. He is saying he must see Master Malfoy this morning. I is saying you is sleeping, sir, and he is saying he will wait. Verity knowing Master Malfoy is not liking to keep guests waiting, so Verity is waking Master Malfoy up."

"You told him I was sleeping…What's the time?"

"Just after 10am, sir." Verity answers.

Draco widens his eyes. ""Fuck."

"Is Verity doing something wrong-"

"No, no, Verity. Of course not." Draco tries to calm himself and think rationally. Potter is in his sitting room, waiting for an explanation about last night. He can't even apparate away this time as to get past the wards, he would need to exit past the sitting room. No escape, he has no choice but to face it, face Potter. "Could you please take Potter some hot chocolate and tell him I'll be down shortly?"

"Yes, sir." Verity disappears with another crack, leaving Draco alone to quickly scream into his pillow. Feeling only marginally better, he gets up quickly and frantically dresses himself. He supposes making Potter wait while he showers would be quite impolite, but then again, so is turning up unexpectedly at someone else's house. Even though it is tempting to put off seeing Potter for just a little longer, he casts a quick cleaning charm on himself instead, and decides to forego his haircare all together. He needs to see Potter and get the awkwardness out of the way. It's the only way he'll be able to finally relax.

Draco heads down to the Malfoy Manor sitting room, his heart pounding in his head. He wonders what to expect from Potter after his disappearing act – anger, confusion, disappointment? Or perhaps Potter noticed the way Draco was looking at him, perhaps he has come to gently reject him before anything goes further. Draco swallows. He must maintain his dignity.

Turning the last corner into the sitting room, Draco pauses when he sees Potter. He's sitting down, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, his eyes closed, looking like a fucking angel. Draco grits his teeth with the effort not to let a dopey smile cross his face.

When Potter turns to face Draco, his face splits into a large warm smile that reaches all the way to his glasses. Merlin. He sees Potter's eyes flick up to his hair and he instantly regrets not taking the time to slick it back.

Unexpectedly, "I like your hair," are the first words that come out of Potter's mouth. Draco runs a hand through his hair nervously, trying to slick it back dry, which of course has no effect.

Draco takes a breath. "I apologise for keeping you waiting, Potter " – If only other apologies were this easy – "I was not expecting your company. I trust Verity has made you feel welcome?"

Potter frowns. "Er…yes. Thanks for the hot chocolate."

"You're most welcome. Is there anything else I can get you?" Draco asks politely, trying to remain calm even though his hands are shaking.

"Malfoy, are you okay? You're acting strangely."

"Strangely?" Draco grimaces as his voice squeaks on the last syllable.

"Formal." Potter clarifies.

"I'm acting too formal for you? How would you like me to act, Potter?"

Potter places his mug down directly on the coffee table, ignoring the coaster centimetres away, and rises so they are face to face. "I want you to be informal with me," he says, "I want you to tell me to fuck off because I woke you up. I want you to tell me why – "

"Fuck off, Potter," Draco interrupts with a small smile twitching on his lips.

"No," says Potter firmly but he is smiling now too.

Draco raises his eyebrows, and crosses his arms in what he hopes is a display of casual indifference. "So you wanted me to tell you to fuck off, just so you could refute me? How antagonistic. Should I punch you now?"

Potter takes an audible breath. "I was hoping we might talk."

Panicking, Draco uncrosses his arms and twists his hands behind his back to hide the violent nervous shaking. "Talk? That punch seems like a good idea right now…"

"Malfoy, don't be difficult. We were talking fine yesterday and then…today you're acting like yesterday didn't even happen, that we're just strangers."

"What are we then, Potter?" Draco asks with false casualness.

Potter blushes. "I don't know. I was hoping…well, we're friends aren't we?"

"Okay." Draco replies quickly.

"Okay?"

"Okay, we're friends. Happy?"

Frowning, Potter sits back down, turning away from Draco. "Not when you say it like that," he says bitterly.

"Like what Potter?" Draco asks curiously as takes the seat opposite.

"Like you're only saying it to appease me. Do you want to be friends?" Potter asks his knees quietly. He looks so vulnerable in that moment, and all Draco wants is to go sit next to him and comfort him, but he can't move. After a silence, Potter looks up and meets Draco's eyes, and he realises he hasn't answered the question.

"Yes, Potter. I want to be your friend, okay? Don't make me confess my fondness for you, please."

Potter looks visibly relieved. "Your fondness for me?"

"Aren't you fond of your friends? Don't tell me you actually hate them all. Am I doing this all wrong?" Draco bumbles defensively, trying to draw suspicion away from his obviously more than just fond feelings. Merlin, how can't Potter see it?

Potter laughs. "Sorry, yes of course. Er…I am fond of you too, Malfoy."

Draco tries not to let his relief show on his face but a small smile escapes. "Okay."

The smile is returned. "Okay. So about yesterday…"

"Potter," warns Draco.

"What?"

"Do we have to do this?"

"Well, I'm just a bit confused. Did something happen? Did I do something wrong?" asks Potter, without a trace of anger, only concern. It pains Draco to hear, as he can't help but compare his own angry irrational self to Potter, the composed, concerning friend, so incredibly out of his league.

"Potter, if I ask you as a friend, will you drop this?" Draco asks, already knowing the answer. Potter would do anything for his friends.

"But if I…alright fine. But only because you asked me as a friend and I'm fond of you."

Draco smiles. "Thank you."

There is a short silence, and Draco considers disapparating away again, which of course he can't with the Manor wards in his place. However, this gives him an idea.

"Can you help me change the Manor wards so I…I mean people can disapparate like yours?"

Potter looks amused as if he knows exactly what thought led Draco to ask this, but he doesn't mention it. "Of course."

For the next hour, Draco leads Potter through the many rooms of Malfoy Manor, and Potter leads Draco through the process of manipulating the wards to allow disapparation only.

When Potter begins demonstrating the spells, Draco tries not to notice the odd calming effect hearing the gently spoken incantations has on him. When Potter holds his hand over Draco's wand hand to correct his movement, Draco tries not to notice the tingling sensation that spreads from his arm to the rest of his body. When Potter smiles broadly at Draco for successfully performing the spells himself, Draco tries not to notice how his heart beats faster at the sight.

Finally, they reach Draco's bedroom and he's sure it's his imagination, but the air suddenly feels heavier, the silence more tense. He turns to Potter entering behind him and he freezes as their eyes meet. His cheeks flush and he finds himself unconsciously biting his lip. Harry Potter is in his bedroom. Merlin, this was a terrible idea. Draco turns back to face the room and begins hastily casting the spells to alter the wards.

"Malfoy," Potter says softly from behind him. Draco continues casting, trying to ignore Potter who hasn't begun casting with him for some reason.

"Malfoy,' Potter repeats, this time closer. Draco continues to force himself to focus on the spells.

"Malfoy," Potter says again as his hand wraps around Draco's body to grab hold of his wand and lower it. Draco abruptly falls into silence and he feels Potter's breath against the back of his neck. "You weren't casting it right."

"What do you mean?" asks Draco not moving, and not failing to notice how Potter's hand hasn't moved from his wand which is now hanging loosely near his hipbone. "I'm doing it exactly the same as the last room." He hopes Potter can't hear or feel how fast his heart is beating.

"You missed the first spell," says Potter quietly.

Draco frowns, mentally reflecting on his recent casting. "No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't!" repeats Draco stubbornly.

"Malfoy, you were distracted and you forgot the first spell," Potter says to Draco's neck.

Draco takes a shaky breath. "No I wasn't. Why would I be distracted?"

Potter finally drops his hand. "I thought maybe – "

"What?" Draco asks, taking a step forward and away from Potter, before turning around to face him. "What did you think?"

Potter opens his mouth to answer and then closes it again.

"What?" Draco repeats. He means it defensively but it comes across with more aggression than he intends.

Potter flinches. "Nothing," he says, "I was mistaken. My apologies." He spells away Draco's progress, and begins recasting the ward modifications. As Draco watches silently, he notices with a grimace that he did indeed forget the first spell.

With all the wards modified, Potter turns to Draco but also manages to avoid eye contact. "I guess I should probably test them," he says with a shrug.

"Right," replies Draco awkwardly, sensing the finality in the suggestion.

"Okay. Bye Draco" Potter says softly, preparing to disapparate.

Draco is thrown by Potter's use of his given name again. Merlin.

"H-Potter!" He calls out, just as Potter begins to turn on the spot, not being able to bring himself to use Potter's first name.

Potter pauses, mid turn, and looks up at Draco with what can only be interpreted as a hopeful expression. Draco hopes he isn't reading into it too much. "Yes?"

"Er…" Draco hesitates. He wants to tell Potter he's in fact _very_ fond of him, that he was incredibly distracted, that he doesn't want him to leave just yet. Instead – "Thank you…for the wards I mean."

Potter stares at Draco blankly for a moment, as if expecting more. When Draco only stares back, he nods briefly, disappointment clear in his face, before turning swiftly on the spot and vanishing.

Draco stares at the empty spot in which Potter just stood moments ago. "Bye, Harry."

* * *

**Day 8: Monday**

After a restless sleep, Draco awakes early on Monday with a familiar sense of emptiness. For most people, Monday is the start of another week of whatever it is they do. For Draco, Monday is simply a reminder he has no job and little purpose. Of course last Monday was different. Last Monday he had a purpose, he had a plan. Not that he made much progress with that. Instead, he began to have feelings for his former arch-nemesis. What a mess.

He wants to see Potter again, that much he knows. But whether it's just to apologise, or also to…okay he knows that too. After a week of seeing Potter every day, the thought of a day without him is terribly unappealing. Draco sighs into his pillows. He wonders if Potter expects him to turn up again today. He wonders if Potter _wants_ him to.

Before he can come to a conscious decision about whether to visit Potter again, he is already up and getting dressed. He finds himself unnecessarily rushing to get out of the house and see Potter. If only his father could see him now.

Draco considers leaving his hair un-styled again, seeing as Potter seems to like it. Then he remembers he will have to walk through the Ministry of Magic lobby past numerous eye witnesses, and decides he will have to slick his hair back as per usual after all. It's either that or obliviate every person he sees, which would take a tremendous amount of effort.

At the Ministry Draco is pleased to find he still has full visitor access granted by Auror Potter. He makes his way up to Potter's floor excitedly, hardly noticing how little people are about.

He finds Potter's door left wide open and peers in curiously. No Potter. He looks around the surrounding offices, and suddenly realises he has hardly seen anyone but the receptionists since he got here. Draco casts a quick tempus charm and is surprised to discover it isn't even 7am yet. He hadn't bothered to check the time at home – he had assumed it was closer to 10am. He usually never wakes up early.

Draco hesitates unsure what to do for a moment. Then, feeling a little guilty, he steps into Potter's empty office. He probably shouldn't be here without Potter. He imagines the Minister for Magic's face if she knew a death eater was alone in the auror offices, and laughs. The sound comes out louder than expected on the quiet floor.

Draco takes a seat in Potter's chair and looks around the office from the new perspective. This is what Potter sees every day, he thinks. He notices one of the desk drawers is slightly ajar, and unthinkingly, he opens it and peers inside. He immediately closes it again, feeling incredibly guilty. The drawer is full of photographs, and Draco suspects most of the faces belong to people no longer alive. He leans back in Potter's chair and finds himself dozing off.

He awakes hours later to a soft gasp. He jumps in alarm, and the chair twists from under him, leaving him to fall down in an undignified heap. Surprisingly, he feels no pain as he hits the floor. Draco looks up to find Potter's wand raised. He must have cast a cushioning charm – no wonder he always beat Draco at Quidditch with those reflexes.

Potter looks down at Draco on the floor and shakes his head, laughing. "Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing?"

Draco tries to picks himself up from the floor elegantly, but one of his legs is asleep so he ends up stumbling back down. He blushes in embarrassment. "I _was_ trying to sleep before I was rudely interrupted" he tries to say haughtily, but the delivery is somewhat marred by the fact he is still sprawled on the floor.

Potter's lips twist in amusement and he walks towards Draco, helping him up slowly, and sitting him back down in his desk chair. "My sincere apologies, Mr Malfoy, I didn't realise my office had become your private bedroom. Maybe I should come back later?"

Scowling at his own embarrassment, Draco leans back in the chair warily, so as not to fall again. "The quarters are a little small and this chair is not a substitute for a bed, but it has its charm. Oh, and you can stay…for now."

Potter laughs and takes a seat opposite Draco, on the chair usually reserved for visitors. "How kind of you. Now, tell me, how long have you been using my "quarters" for?"

"If you must know, I unknowingly got here at an ungodly hour in the morning, so was forced to take a nap whilst waiting for your tardy self."

"Don't you usually sleep in?" Potter asks.

"I didn't sleep well," Draco admits.

"Something on your mind?"

Draco frowns. More like someone, he thinks. "You could say that," he replies instead.

"Did you want to…talk about it?" Offers Potter kindly.

"Oh Merlin, no. No, I…no," Draco fumbles through his response.

Potter's eyebrows furrow. "Okay, but is there anything I can do?"

Kiss me, Draco thinks. "Let me nap in your office?" he replies instead. "I wasn't quite finished."

Potter smiles. "Alright, but can you do it over here? I do need my desk to work, you know."

"But I like this chair."

"They're exactly the same chairs, Malfoy."

"No they're not." Replies Malfoy, partly to be contrary, and partly because he can't be bothered moving.

"Yes, they are."

"But this one is _yours_."

Potter sighs with amusement. "Yes."

'So I want it."

"You're spoilt."

"I know."

"Alright. Sure, Malfoy. Whatever makes you happy." Potter says, giving in. He wheels Draco, still in the chair, to the opposite side of the office, and brings the empty visitor chair behind his desk. "So you're going to nap now?" Potter asks suspiciously taking the seat behind his desk.

Draco responds by leaning back carefully, raising his arms above his head and closing his eyes. He feels old knowing Potter is likely staring at him, but also a strange comfort, as if he is being watched over as he rests. Draco bites back a scoff at himself. Potter's turning him into a real sentimental bastard.

Although his body is still incredibly tired, seeing Potter has his mind whirling non-stop so Draco finds it hard to drift back into sleep. He hears Potter scratching with his quill, and suspects it might be safe to take a quick peek. He opens one eye ever so slightly and stares. The look of immense concentration on Potter's face as he scratches at the paper in front of him furiously, is so frustratingly adorable that Draco has to close his eyes again. It's unbearable.

After some time of Potter working and Draco pretending to be asleep but really taking the opportunity to peek at Potter on and off, a woman enters the office.

"Harry, did you get the memo drop about the Hogsmeade arsonists? Sam thinks it's related to the – Who's that?" she asks. Draco is both relieved and offended that she doesn't recognise him.

"An old friend," replies Potter quickly. Draco tries not to laugh. An old friend? It's a little bit of a stretch.

"And he's sleeping in your office because?" the voice leads.

Draco curiously awaits Potter's answer, wondering how he might elaborate on their sudden and undefined 'relationship'. There is a pause before Potter answers and then: "He lives in a pokey little flat near the Ministry that has been infested with pixies and he needs to be out of the house for a few hours while the place is spelled clean. Poor guy hasn't had a good night's sleep in days thanks to those pixies." Draco tries not to let his emotions show on his face, suspecting Potter is monitoring him for a reaction. Pokey little flat? And as if he'd ever be so unhygienic to let an infestation occur! Of pixies no less!

"But couldn't he just cast – "

"No,' interrupts Potter, and Draco can picture the smirk on his face as he continues, "he's a little slow with household spells." Draco bites his tongue in his mouth to avoid yelling out. This is absolutely mortifying. He worries he might be shaking slightly. To avoid, suspicion, he lolls his head from his left forearm to his right, in what he hopes is a casual sleepy motion. The woman gasps and Draco immediately realises his mistake.

"He's…he's a Death Eater!" she whispers in a shocked tone, clearly noticing the Dark Mark on Draco's now visible left forearm.

"No," says Potter coldly in a scary voice Draco hasn't heard before.

Draco is surprised that the woman continues despite that tone being aimed at her. She's clearly an auror for a reason. "He has the Dark Mark, Harry, _his_ mark."

"He left his mark on many people, Rita, me included." Potter says in the same voice. Draco holds back a gasp. Potter has a Dark Mark? How? He can't help but peek quickly from one eye to stare at Potter and – oh. Draco fights back his laughter. Potter is pointing at the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He appreciates Potter's support, he really does, but what a ridiculous argument.

"That's really not the same thing. And besides, you were a baby," says Rita calmly, clearly not rattled by Potter's attitude. Draco finds himself agreeing with her.

"And Malfoy was underage when he was marked! Voldemort hurt people in different-"

"Malfoy?" interrupts Rita in a surprised voice. So she at least knows him by name, even if she doesn't know his face, thinks Draco smugly. "That explains it then."

"Explains what?" asks Potter with obviously weariness.

"You said he was an old friend. I was wondering at what point in Harry Potter's life of fighting Voldemort would he be friends with a Death Eater. But Draco Malfoy, that means…you were at school together, weren't you? The same year?"

"Yes but we weren't – Rita, don't look at me like that!" cries Potter, but the tone has shifted into something much lighter than before. There is no coldness left in Potter's voice. Draco wonders what face Potter is reacting to.

There is an extended silence in which he suspects more expressions are exchanged and he is just about to risk yet another peek at Potter, when the silence is broken by the laugh Draco has grown to adore.

"Get the fuck out of here," says Potter but not unkindly.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Come find me when you not…occupied…Sam and I got the Hogsmeade case and I want to compare with the fires you were investigating in Kent." Draco listens to her footsteps retreating, impressed with himself for managing to maintain his charade of sleep until –

"I know you're awake, Malfoy."

Draco doesn't move, focusing on keeping his breathing slow and steady as if he were really sleeping. Potter doesn't say anymore and Draco suspects he was just guessing. He'd let out a triumphant cheer if he wasn't feigning sleep.

A short while later, Draco senses another presence at the door. He wonders how Potter can work with so many interruptions.

"Harry, I don't mean to alarm you but there's a rather large ferret in your office," calls a familiar voice from the doorway. _Weasley._

"Ron!" reprimands another voice which can only be Granger.

"Ferret? Where?" responds Potter with fake panic. Draco stops himself from chuckling, surprised that Potter's friends don't seem to even react verbally to the joke. He suspects if his eyes were open, he may have witnessed some eye rolls.

"Did you want to reschedule lunch, Harry? I didn't realise you were seeing Draco today." Granger seems to be in a strangely cheery mood, if the tone of her voice is anything to go by.

"I'm not seeing Dra…I mean I wasn't seeing Malfoy today. He just….we just…his house is infested with pixies." Blurts out Potter. Draco can't help but let out an involuntary snort, and quickly covers it with a light snore.

"Malfoy Manor is infested with pixies?" asks Granger skeptically.

"But why is he _here_?" follows up Weasley.

"We're friends," responds Potter with no hesitation this time, and artfully ignoring Granger's question.

"You're friends with _him? Malfoy?_ " Although Draco does love to infuriate Weasley, hearing his name said with such distaste is not a pleasant feeling.

"He manages to be friends with you, doesn't he Ronald? So I'm sure Draco's no trouble at all" interjects Granger, before Potter can respond. Draco imagines Weasley's face to be glowing as red as his hair.

"Ron," says Potter with more calm than the situation warrants, "He's…he's not that bad." Draco flinches internally. Not that bad? That's all Potter can say?

"He's not that bad," echoes Weasley. Hearing it for a second time stings just as much as the first.

"No, he's not. In fact, he's not bad at all. He's…good. Yes, he's very good." Although Potter's compliment sounds more like he's grading an essay than talking about a person, Draco smiles. He hopes no one is watching his face.

"He's very good," echoes Weasley again, "Draco Malfoy is very good. Are you sure we're talking about the same Malfoy? Maybe he has a twin who doesn't hate muggles, who didn't bully you, who didn't try and kill Dumbledore and who didn't support You-Know-Who!"

"Ron, keep your voice down," says Granger at the time Potter growls, actually growls.

"Ron," he says quietly, "Whatever Malfoy has done in the past, I forgive him, he's my friend, and he's…very good. That's all there is to say on it." Of course Potter would forgive him before he has even apologised. Draco peeks open an eyelid to stare at Potter who is staring right back at him. Shit. He quickly shuts his eyes again.

There is a short pause before Weasley responds. "I don't like it but I'll trust your judgement."

"Thank you."

"Now that Ron has finally seen sense, can we have lunch now? Bring Draco if –" Granger begins before she is interrupted by Weasley.

"Oi, I never said I would be okay with –"

"Ron, don't be a twat. Harry, bring Draco if you want. We'll wait in the lobby." Granger finishes, her retreating footsteps following by loud shuffling noises that must be Weasley's feet as he is dragged from the room. The door closes behind them, and Draco wonders if this is Granger or Potter's doing.

"I knew you were awake, you bastard!"

Draco opens his eyes and stretches his arms with a sigh. The jig is up. He shrugs. "You and your friends are incredibly loud, Potter," he says pretending he has only just awoken and then because he can't help it: " _Pokey little flat?! Pixie infestation?"_

Potter smiles wickedly. "I thought I'd get you up for sure with that one but I guess you're more stubborn than you are proud."

"Never _ever_ tell people I live in a pokey little flat again. I have a reputation to maintain" Draco pleads and then pauses before adding in a much softer tone: "And thank you for defending me. I don't deserve your forgiveness especially when I haven't even –"

"Malfoy, you don't need to say anything." But he does! Doesn't Potter realise that's why he started this. He needs to apologise! "You are more than deserving."

Draco looks down as a blush creeps over his face. Potter was looking at him so intensely, almost as if he liked Draco half as much as Draco liked him. "I thought you said you usually eat lunch alone" he asks to change the subject.

Potter suddenly looks uncomfortable. "When I said that I meant…Ron and Hermione don't count because they are…I meant it like…It's a special occasion." Potter finally finishes, his voice rising suspiciously. Surely Potter doesn't mean lunch with Draco is different to lunch with his friends. That would imply Potter thought of Draco as something different than a friend, something _more_ than a friend perhaps?

"And what's the occasion?" asks Draco cheekily, holding his breath.

Knowing he has been caught in a lie, Potter purses his lips in embarrassment but doesn't bother to cover it. "No idea. So are you coming or not?"

Merlin, Potter might like him too. Draco considers accepting but realises getting into an inevitable fight with Weasley isn't something that is likely to impress Potter. "No," he replies instead, "Unfortunately I need to get home and make sure those pixies have been properly taken care of."

Potter laughs without smiling. "Right, if you're sure…" Potter hesitates, clearly waiting for Draco to change his mind. Noticing this, Draco almost does, but stays firm.

"I'm sure, but I'll see you tomorrow?" he adds to cheer up Potter. It works; Draco is awarded by a breathtaking smile.

"Need somewhere to nap again?"

"Something like that." Draco replies, unable to stop himself from giddily smiling back.


	4. Tuesday, Wednesday

**Day 9: Tuesday**

Waking up with a smile is a strange but not unwelcome experience for Draco. Although there isn't any explicitly established relationship other than a friendship between him and Potter, there is clearly something unspoken there. Potter's behaviour to him has been odd and certainly flirtatious at times. Perhaps today, Potter will finally make a move. Although he supposes he must encourage it as much as possible. Potter's brave, sure, but he won't jump into the fray without cause.

With this in mind, Draco heads over to the Ministry just before midday. He wants to give Potter the right signals, but showing up to the Ministry in the early hours of the morning again might just seem desperate. Draco is only prepared to hint at his feelings to lead Potter in the right direction, not make a pathetic, undignified fool of himself.

Witches and wizards in the Ministry of Magic lobby seem to stare at him more openly today, and he touches his hair nervously. Despite his humiliation at being seen without his hair slicked back, he has braved it today knowing Potter likes it un-styled, as it's a vital part of his plan to push Potter into making a move. It better be worth it.

Potter's office door is closed which presents Draco's first hurdle. His arms still refuse to knock. Instead, he leans against the doorframe, arms crossed, and waits for the door to swing inwards on its own. Potter knew he was there on his first visit, so he must have sensory spells. Sure enough, after a moment the door swings inward to reveal Potter at his desk, wand raised. Draco gives Potter a sly smile that he hopes comes across as flirtatious and not sinister.

Potter splutters for a moment – Draco suspects he has nailed the smile – before finding his words. "Your hair!" he exclaims.

Draco shrugs and runs a hand loosely through his hair. "You like it better this way," he says casually watching Potter's reaction closely. He is not disappointed; Potter visibly gulps and blushes. This is almost too easy. Why didn't Draco see it before?

"Don't you?" Draco adds when Potter doesn't reply.

"Yeah, it's…well it looks…um…" Potter squirms and trails off. Draco straightens up and enters Potter's office, closing the door behind him and stopping just beside the desk. Potter looks up at him with wide curious eyes. Merlin, it feels good to be in control again.

"Very good?" Draco finishes for Potter.

Potter laughs nervously as he nods. "Very good." Good.

Draco carefully sits himself down over the side of Potter's desk, one foot resting on the floor. "My hair's not the only thing looking _very good_ today." He says with a wink.

Potter narrows his eyes suspiciously. "Malfoy," he says slowly, "What are you doing?"

 _Trying to flirt with you, you idiot._ "Sitting."

"On my desk?"

 _To be closer to you, you idiot_. "You're in my favourite chair."

Potter abruptly stands, and Draco finds their positions reversed as he looks up at Potter. Fuck, this is it. Potter's going to make the move. He's going to lean down and…walk right past Draco. He takes a seat on the visitor's chair on the other side of the desk. "Chair's yours." What the fuck?

Draco has no choice but to take up Potter's desk chair, lest he reveal his plan and embarrass himself. He thought for sure the courageous Gryffindor was going to kiss him, especially after that awful pick up line. He takes the seat and puts his feet up on Potter's paperwork, hoping to get a rise out of the man.

Potter doesn't take the bait. "Comfy?" he asks, with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. Thanks for keeping it warm for me."

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Potter asks again.

 _Wondering why you're not kissing me right now._ "Still sitting Potter, just in a different location."

Laughing, Potter rolls his eyes. "You're up to something. I can tell."

"Is this your Auror training coming into practice again?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Draco repeats.

"As I said, not exactly." Potter shuffles in his seat nervously, which only makes Draco more curious to understand his meaning.

"Are you planning on elaborating, or should we just sit here and echo each other all day?"

"Not exact –"

"Potter!" Draco warns.

"Alright, I only meant, I have a lot of experience…er…watching you…no, that's not the right word. Monitoring maybe?" admits Potter uncomfortably.

This is interesting. Draco drops his feet and leans forward in his chair, smiling gleefully. "You've been watching me? Doing what? Sleeping? _Showering_?"

Potter's face floods with colour. "Oh Merlin no, Malfoy, that's not what I…I knew that was the wrong word. I meant in school when – "

"At Hogwarts? When?" Draco inquires eagerly.

"Mostly during sixth year when I thought you were a…"

Suddenly, Draco understands and his smile disappears. "Oh. That."

"I'm sorry." Another apology from Potter. Is he trying to upstage Draco?

"You were right." Draco acknowledges sullenly. This is not where he thought this conversation was heading.

"I didn't want to be." Says Potter quietly, and Draco can tell he's being genuine. Once again, he compares himself to Potter. Merlin, how could someone like that like someone like him? Maybe he is wrong about Potter's feelings. Maybe Potter just pities him.

Through his own self-pity, Draco realises this is the perfect opening for him to finally apologise. Merlin, after nine days he's really going to do it. The internal debate of his and Potter's feelings can wait a little longer, this is more important. He takes a deep breath.

"Don't think I've been distracted." Potter says before Draco has the chance to speak.

"What?" Draco asks, genuinely confused.

"I still want to know what you're doing." Oh, he's still going on about that. Maybe the "very good" line was a bit overkill.

"I'm not doing anything. Can't a friend enjoy another friend's company?" Draco asks, but he knows his excuse is weak.

"Yes, but you were…" Potter trails off.

"What was I doing, Potter?" asks Draco, curious to find out how Potter has interpreted his actions.

"You know. Behaving…differently."

"What exactly did I do Potter?"

"You were… _you know_." Potter raises his eyebrows and looks at Draco with a pained expression.

"I'm afraid I don't." Draco teases.

"You were flirting with me!" Accuses Potter, his face turning red again.

"Oh how scandalous, Potter. What did I say?" Draco jokes, trying to keep the tone light.

"You know what you said!"

"Remind me." Draco smirks, but his stomach is tight. They weren't supposed to discuss the flirting. Potter was just supposed to kiss him. Why hadn't Potter just kissed him?

"It was only five minutes ago!"

"Enlighten me, Potter, please." _And hurry up and kiss me._

"You are unbelievable." Potter huffs, starting to look a little angry.

Draco panics. Potter probably isn't going to kiss Draco while he's angry. Maybe he hasn't flirted enough. "Hmm…most men say that _after_ the mind-blowing sex with me, but there's a first time for everything."

"There you go again!" shouts Potter, louder than necessary. Okay, maybe more flirting isn't the answer.

"Does my talking about sex offend your sensibilities?" Draco asks defensively.

"You know that's not it, Malfoy!" yells Potter. He takes a deep breath like he is calming himself, and then continues in a lower volume. "Are you going to explain yourself or not?"

 _Not a chance._ "I am not going to explain flirting to you, Potter. Didn't your parents ever – oh fuck. Potter, I didn't mean…" Draco pauses feeling like a real asshole now.

"Relax, Malfoy. And I know what flirting is, you git. I'm just trying to work out what your motive is." Potter sighs.

Draco is surprised. Is it not blaringly obvious? "My motive? My motive for flirting with you? Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am serious. If you're just trying to get a rise out of me, then congratulations, you win. If it's something else…well I'd like to know."

Potter doesn't get it. He really doesn't get it. Draco shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

Potter frowns. "You're the one who started flirting."

"Yes, but I didn't think I was going to get the third degree about it."

Potter sits up in his chair, staring at Draco incredulously. "What did you expect? You're so guarded all the time. You never admit vulnerability. And here you are suddenly flirting with me so obviously as if you don't even care if I notice or not. If you're that confident, I don't see why you wouldn't just tell me how you feel, and, I don't know, kiss me. But this isn't about how you feel at all. This is about how I feel, isn't it? You…you're trying to trick me."

Merlin, Potter is so much more perceptive than Draco gives him credit for. Although he has missed out on one very crucial part: Draco is head over the heels for him. Maybe he needs to make that part a little clearer.

"You want me to kiss you?" Draco asks softly.

Potter's eyebrows furrow. "Did you even listen to what I just said?"

 _Yes! I'm going to show you how I feel_. "I heard you telling me to kiss you."

Potter looks up at the ceiling before returning his eyes to Draco. "Malfoy, you're missing the point. Will you have a serious conversation with me, please?" he pleads.

Draco hadn't intended to make the first move, but with Potter basically instructing him to kiss him, he figures the lines are a little blurred anyway; he stands up and crosses the office to stand in front of Potter. Potter jumps up to meet him, looking a little panicked. This is it. Merlin, this is it. Draco closes his eyes and leans in to kiss Potter, but he can't find Potter's lips. Where are Potter's lips? He opens his eyes. Where the hell did Potter go? He swivels around surveying the rest of the office quickly. Potter has already returned to the recently vacated desk chair, with his feet up mimicking Draco's earlier position, and playing with his wand in one hand.

Draco is mortified. Potter has rejected him. He wants to run and hide but his feet are frozen to the ground. His whole body feels numb. "You…you told me to kiss you."

Potter stares back at Draco with a sad expression. "No I didn't."

Draco feels anger bubble inside of him. "You told me to kiss you and then you rejected me. What the fuck, Potter?"

"Malfoy-"

"What are you playing at? Is this a big joke to you? Here I am trying to apologise – "

"Apologise?" Potter interjects

'- and you've been mocking me this entire time." Finishes Draco.

Potter looks surprised. "You're the one who was trying to trick me!"

Merlin, Potter is clueless. "I wasn't trying to trick you, I was trying to…well, it's not important. It didn't work anyway. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Malfoy-"

Draco mutters to himself, staring at the floor, unable to meet Potter's gaze. "Absolutely ridiculous of me. How could you ever…why would anyone ever want-"

"Draco." Draco's head whips up at the use of his first name. "You don't understand. I want to kiss you. Merlin, I've wanted to kiss you for days."

Warmth and feeling start to return to Draco's body. Potter wants to kiss him? "Then why-"

"I like you, Draco. I really like you. So if you're going to kiss me, I need to know how you feel first. Because if we kiss, and then you get defensive and push me away again, I don't think I can cope with it" Potter confesses, his voice shaking slightly.

"You like me. You really like me." Draco repeats in a daze.

Potter smiles, and Draco thinks his heart might be exploding in his chest. "I thought it was obvious. Now, your turn."

"My turn?" Draco asks nervously.

"You know…How do you feel…about me?" Potter asks, biting his lip.

"Oh." Draco wants to tell him. _I like you_. "I…I…" _I really like you._ But he can't. The words come out wrong. "I don't know." No that's not it. _I like you. I really like you._

"You don't know." Potter repeats expressionlessly.

 _I do know. I know I like you. I want to see you every day._ "Um…" Draco wants to slap himself in the face. Just tell him. Why can't you tell him?

"If you don't know, then I'd appreciate it if you'd stop flirting with me and trying to kiss me." Potter says in his cold voice. Draco feels his inside freeze to ice.

"Potter –"

"Malfoy." Potter interrupts with a curt nod, before turning his attention to the paperwork on his desk. It's a clear dismissal.

Shame flooding through him at his cowardly behaviour, Draco finds the strength to move his legs and reach the door of the office. He risks a look at Potter from the doorway and sees the man's jaw tighten as he continues to ignore Draco. Draco wants to tell him he lied. He does know he feels. Merlin, he knows all too well. He wants to shout it in Potter's face, but when he opens his mouth, no words come out. Draco turns and leaves the office. Once a coward, always a coward.

* * *

**Day 10: Wednesday**

Draco is a coward. He knows it. Potter knows it. Most of the Wizarding world knows it. He can't apologise. He can't admit his feelings. He could never stand up to his parents, to Voldemort. Harry Potter apologises without thinking, Harry Potter shares his feelings even when it's risky, and Harry Potter stood up to Voldemort time after time. Harry Potter really is an angel, he thinks, Harry Potter is an angel and he likes Draco Malfoy. Draco doesn't know what he's done to deserve Potter's attentions, but he knows he has certainly done a good job at ruining it. And for what? Because he's too much of a coward to just say how he feels.

He thought he was in control yesterday, but Potter, again, like in everything, beat him at his own game. Merlin, it's probably why he likes Potter so much. Potter can't be manipulated, Potter challenges him, Potter sees right through him.

Draco sighs. He wants to see Potter so badly. The thought of how he left things yesterday with Potter not knowing how Draco really feels, makes his stomach turn. Potter needs to know, Potter deserves to know. But how is Draco going to tell him? He has wasted nine days trying to apologise, how is he going to confess his feelings in one day?

Rolling over in his bed, Draco realises he doesn't have to do anything. He could lie here every day and just let everything happen around him. Potter would get over him eventually and they'd probably never see each other again. That does it. Draco jumps out of bed. He can be a coward or he can be with Potter. He can't have both and he wants Potter more than he has ever wanted anything.

His resolution set, Draco dresses and heads to the Ministry, ignoring the anxiety that settles in his stomach and makes him want to vomit. He hopes he doesn't end up vomiting on Potter. That probably wouldn't go down very well. Although actually, Potter might see it as exposing vulnerability and forgive him without the need to confess his feelings at…okay, no. Draco stops himself before those thoughts can continue. He is not going to vomit on Potter. That is not part of the plan.

Potter still hasn't revoked his all access rights to the Auror offices which is a good sign, although there's also a good chance that Potter forgot he even organized it in the first place. Still.

When he reaches Potter's office, he finds the door closed again. Fuck. Draco pauses for a moment. If he can't even knock on a door, how can he be brave enough to finally apologise and confess his feelings to Potter? He turns away from the door, lifts his arm and mimes a knocking motion. Easy. He turns back to the door. All he has to do is repeat that motion but in this position. His arm doesn't budge. Shit. Potter isn't opening the door automatically for him today it would seem. Potter won't even let him into his office again if he doesn't say what he came here to say. Draco concentrates intently, lifts his arm and knocks. He is really knocking on Potter's door. The door opens. Potter doesn't even look up from his desk.

"Potter-" Draco begins from the doorway.

"I'm busy." Potter says to his desk.

"Potter, just listen to-"

"Still busy, Malfoy."

"I'm an idiot, a git, an asshole, a fool, a stupid horrible cowardly person and I have no idea what you see in me."

"You forgot twat." Potter says but there's a hint of a smile on his lips, and Draco knows he has been given a window, and he is not going to blow it this time.

Draco takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "You were right about me not wanting to show vulnerability. It's hard for me to be completely honest about how I feel. I really don't want to be doing this right now, but if I don't, I might lose you, and that's worse, much worse."

"Draco-"

Draco is relieved to hear his first name from Potter's lips again, but he can't dwell on it for too long. There's much more to say. "No, just let me speak. If I stop, I might not be able to continue. The reason I came to see you last week was because I felt guilty, I _feel_ guilty. Everything that Voldemort did, I just let it happen or worse, I helped it happen. I thought I didn't have a choice, but I did. Just like you did. He took everything from you, and you risked your life over and over again to defeat him and to save other people. You saved me and I never gave you a reason to. I know I can never apologise enough after everything that's happened but I am sorry, I am so so sorry."

"You didn't-"

"I know you're going to try and defend my actions or more accurately inactions, and I know you've already forgiven me but there's no defence for what I've done and I needed to apologise."

Potter looks like he wants to say more in Draco's defence but he nods instead. "All this time, you've been coming to apologise?" he asks softly but Draco notices the disappointment in his voice.

"Not exactly." Says Draco shyly, walking into the office and closing the door behind him.

"Not exactly?" Potter repeats, starting to smile.

"There's this one other thing."

"Yes?"

"Fuck, the apology was much easier." Draco mutters to himself.

"Yes?" Potter repeats eagerly.

Draco meets Potter's eyes and summons the courage to continue. "I like…seeing you every day. I can't imagine not seeing you every day. Every morning when I wake up, I'm thinking about when I'll see you. And seeing you right now, my heart…" Draco casts a targeted sonorus charm, so his heartbeat is amplified. The unnaturally rapid thump thump of his heart pounds in his ears, and knowing Potter can hear it now, makes it beat that much faster. " _Every_ time I see you." Draco clarifies.

"What are you saying?" Potter asks intently, standing up.

Draco drops Potter's gaze and stares at his feet. "You know what I'm saying."

"I need to hear you say it." Whispers Potter. Of course he does. Draco has never worked this hard for a kiss before. Then again, he's never wanted to kiss anyone as much as he wants to kiss Harry Potter.

Draco forces himself to look up. "Merlin, Potter. Harry…Potter. Harry, I _like_ you."

Harry's face lights up with a dazzling smile and he takes a step forward. Draco swallows. Harry takes another step closer. Draco bites his lip. Harry draws nearer again, until he could be no closer without touching. Draco waits. Harry leans in. Draco closes his eyes. He's going to kiss me, he thinks, Harry Potter is going to kiss me. He can hardly hear the pause between his heartbeats anymore.

Draco feels the lightest pressure on his lips but it's enough to send an electric spark shooting through his body. The kiss is gentle and soft. Draco has never been kissed like this before. He wants to lift his arms up to run his hands through Harry's hair, but he finds they won't budge from his side. He'll have to work on that.

Draco can't believe he can feel this good with just the slightest pressure of Harry Potter's lips on his. Apologies and confessions aren't so bad he reasons if they are followed by Harry kissing him like this.

"Harry?" Draco says as they finally break apart, enjoying the way the word tastes in his mouth. "I really like you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://queenofthyme.tumblr.com/) for more drabbles and things or check out my other works on ao3 <3  
>   
> More like this:  
> [Hot Tea (13k)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259276)  
> [A week of somewhat forced but not completely unpleasant dinner dates with Harry Potter. A story by Draco L Malfoy. (13k)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317623)  
> [The Softer Side of Draco Malfoy (30k)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9822929)


End file.
